


We Are Magic

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, r/s anon kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months out of Hogwarts and the boys find themselves in a tight spot without their wands. They're willing to try anything to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [RS Anon Kink Meme](http://ceredwensirius.livejournal.com/206827.html). Prompt: Fuck or Die. Prefer they'd been captured by Death Eaters or something, as opposed to sex pollen or similar. Both sexually inexperienced with boys, and neither of them are particularly gay.

"It's one of the basic tenets of sex magic, Moony. You _know_ that."

"I still say we could just wank each other first and see what happens."

"We don't have _time_ for that. We don't have _time_ for this stupid conversation either. Who knows when they'll be back."

Remus huffed, pacing around the barren room once more, and giving the only door a solid kick as he stopped in front of it. Through the bars of the small window that adorned it, they could see their wands, so tantalizingly close, lying on a small wooden table against the far wall.

"Penetrative sex is the most effective for building up energy. We need a good, quick charge. It's the only way to go."

"What if they come back when were in the middle of...things?"

"Moony, they're going to torture us, then they're going to kill us. Are you telling me you really give a toss if they catch us with my cock up your arse?"

Remus whirled on him and glared. "Who says it won't be my cock up _your_ arse?"

Sirius stepped forward and grabbed Remus' wrist. "Calm down! We'll figure that out in a bit, all right. Just...come here." He reeled him slowly until their noses were almost touching, sliding one arm around his waist. "I know..." He took a deep breath. "I know this is awkward--"

"Awkward!"

"I _know_. But it'll be fine. We can do this."

"But Sirius..." Remus squirmed a little, obviously having a hard time meeting his eyes.

"Can you think of any other option right now?" Sirius let go of his wrist and lifted his hand, brushing his thumb soothingly over Remus' jaw.

Defeated, Remus shook his head and he sighed. "No."

"Right then." A look of resolve crossed Sirius' face, and his tongue darted out in a nervous little gesture, wetting his lips. Remus watched him with wide eyes. Slowly, Sirius closed the distance until his mouth was pressing against Remus'. He kissed him softly at first, trying to ignore the surreal knowledge that he was snogging one of his best mates, a _bloke_ , trying to get into it so that the magic would stand a chance of working.

Remus was still stiff in his arms, but as Sirius began to kiss him more firmly, swiping his tongue across Remus' full lower lip, and slipping it into his mouth when his lips parted ever so slightly, he felt a little of the tension begin to drain out of Remus' body.

His hands came up to rest on Sirius' shoulders, and he opened his mouth more to the kiss, allowing Sirius to deepen it. Sirius made a soft sound of approval, running a hand down Remus' back and letting it rest over the curve of his arse. He didn't have the option to take things slow.

Remus' chest hitched a little, but he didn't protest. One thing you could say for him, once Remus was committed to something, he didn't stint on following through. Sirius moved his mouth to Remus' throat, sucking at every sensitive spot he knew of. What worked on others would surely work on Remus, as well. His fingers began moving down the front of Remus' shirt, undoing the buttons one by one.

Remus gasped a little as Sirius' teeth scraped against the red marks he'd raised, but he followed his lead, mirroring his actions until both their shirts were on the floor. They took stock for a moment, staring at each other's partial nudity until their eyes met again.

Sirius' throat tightened as he took in the vulnerable expression in Remus' eyes, but he also had to acknowledge that Remus looked remarkably...appealing. His lips were shiny and red, and he was flushed, breathing slightly faster than normal, making his chest rise and fall in subtle motion. Fuck, it had obviously been way too long since he'd had it off with _anyone_. Maybe this really was doable.

"All right, Moony?" He attempted a grin, pulling Remus closer again, this time letting his hands settle on his hips.

"Yeah." Remus leaned into the embrace, palms sliding up Sirius' naked back. "Keep going." This time, it was him sucking at the pulse point of Sirius' throat, startling a sharp sound out of him.

Sirius fumbled with the clasp of Remus' belt, undoing his zip and letting his trousers fall to the floor, then he did the same for himself. "Get these off," he muttered, and they both shoved their pants down their legs and kicked them away.

"We need a circle." Remus sounded a little breathless, but he looked around the room, fixing on the large candle providing most of the light. "There."

Sirius cleared the floor, and watched as Remus paced carefully, his steady hand dotting the outline with well-placed drips. He couldn't help noticing the flex of muscles in his arse, or the way Remus' half-hard cock swayed as he moved.

"That's as good as I can make it." Remus had set the candle on the floor and turned back to Sirius. Without seeming aware of it, he began chewing nervously on his thumbnail.

"Stop that." Sirius got a hold of his hand and stroked the palm gently. "Just remember what a great catch I am."

A snort of laughter escaped Remus, even as he rolled his eyes. Sirius smiled, pulling Remus' fingertips up to his mouth one by one and letting his lips close over them in a lingering kiss. Remus' eyes went wide.

He stepped back, into the circle, pulling Sirius with him. "I suppose we'd better get to it."

Sirius ignored the flutter of anxiety in his stomach, willing himself to sound calm and assured. "How are we going to decide who..."

Looking resigned, though rather indignant, Remus made a face. "You know what works best. If we want the most power it'll have to be me, won't it?"

"What exactly are you talking about, Moony?"

That earned him a glare. "You _know_ what I mean. I...I'm a..." He went red, screwing up his face in a way that made Sirius have to fight not to burst into laughter despite the direness of their situation. "A _virgin_."

" _Oh_. That." Sirius shifted guiltily.

"Yes, _that_." Remus frowned. "So I'll just--"

"Er..."

"What?"

"To be completely honest, Moony...well, technically I'm... _that_ , too."

Remus gaped. "What? But you said..."

"I know what I said!"

"You went on and on about Ackerly. Made you see stars, you said!" Remus folded his arms across his chest, looking at Sirius with incredulous outrage. "You _lied_?"

"Well, we _did_ go up to the Astronomy Tower. Stupid bird wanted to revise for her next exam. _Never_ date a Ravenclaw, Moony. They don't know how to relax at all. Although...she did give me hand jobs in the Charms classroom on weekends." Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, it's not like I've had loads of time to pull since we've left school."

A pained sound came from Remus' pursed lips, and he shook his head. "We aren't having this conversation now of all times." He looked up at Sirius, his mouth twitching a little in what Sirius thought might be amusement. "Though this makes things easier." Remus raised his eyebrows significantly.

Sirius scowled. "What? Why me? I still have more experience than _you_ do."

"Because otherwise I'll let on to James and Peter about the pack of lies you told us back at school. Merlin only knows what else you've _embellished_ over the years."

"You wouldn't!"

Remus' smirk spoke for him.

"Fine! But only because there's no time to argue." With ill grace, Sirius yanked Remus toward him. "But you'd better make this good, Lupin. If we do all this and still don't get out of here I'll--"

Remus shut him up with a kiss. For all that he was inexperienced, Remus definitely had good instincts. His tongue stroked the underside of Sirius', and he brought their hips together, causing both of them to groan as their cocks brushed against each other.

Their eyes met for a moment and they both blushed with the unavoidable knowledge that they were naked and hard from kissing each other. They looked away, both letting out a nervous giggle that grew to more genuine, though verging on hysterical, laughter as the absurdity of the situation hit them.

"We're so fucked," Sirius gasped.

"Not yet," Remus retorted, sending Sirius into another bout of sniggering.

Loosened up by the release of some of the awkward tension, Sirius pulled Remus close again, this time slipping a hand between them to take Remus' cock in hand. His eyelids fluttered as Sirius began stroking up and down the shaft. It was almost fascinating to watch Remus as he touched him. His cock was thick and warm and the heft of it felt familiar and not too odd at all. It seemed easier than it should have to stroke his friend of over seven years to impressive hardness.

"Moony," he murmured. The sound of his name seemed to galvanize Remus into action. He stopped chewing his lower lip and reached for Sirius to return to the favor. When his hand curled around Sirius' cock, Sirius sucked in air, surprise making his own hand tighten involuntarily. It caused a similar reaction in Remus, and Sirius gasped again as his own cock was squeezed a little too tightly. He almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculous chain of events, but then Remus' hand gentled and he began to move it at a steady and pleasing pace.

"Sirius." Remus was leaning into him now, panting a bit against the side of his neck. Sirius rather enjoyed the feel of warm breath there. "How are we going to do this?" He sounded anxious. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure you know where to put it." Sirius pulled back to smirk at him. "And don't worry about hurting me. I'm fairly certain I can survive a sore arse, but unless we get to it neither one of us will have the opportunity to find out."

"Right." Remus nodded, looking vaguely terrified, but he let go of Sirius' cock and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Sirius went with it, letting it turn hot and messy, sucking at Remus' bottom lip and licking his way deep inside his mouth. His eyes crinkled at the corners as Remus made a choked off little sound he was sure was a stifled moan. Virginity notwithstanding, nobody could deny Sirius Black was a brilliant kisser.

They pulled apart with a wet sound, a trail of saliva stretching and breaking between them as Remus stared at him wide-eyed, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "You should..." His eyes flicked away. "You should probably lie down or..." He made a jerky sweeping motion with his hand, indicating the center of the circle.

"Yeah...suppose so." Sirius looked down, fully taking in Remus' erection for the first time. He swallowed. "Right. Right." Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he considered, his stomach churning with acid spikes of adrenaline. "Ah, sod it," he swore. "I'm sucking you first."

Remus' eyes flew back to his, and their gazes held as Sirius sunk to his knees.

"Are you ser--" Remus' words cut off with a raw-sounding cry as Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and blindly slid his mouth over the head of Remus' cock. "Oh, _fuck_ , Sirius."

He let his tongue curl over the head, pushing against the tiny slit, then swiping a broad stroke around it. Remus made another sound that encouraged him to take in a little more, letting his cheeks hollow around the thick shaft. Surprisingly, it wasn't _unpleasant_ , just decidedly unsettling in a way to have his mouth stretched by Remus' cock. He could see where it would make his jaws ache a little if he kept it up for too long, but he took him in deeper and began to move back and forth as best he could. His own cock throbbed in sympathy.

For a few moments, he got caught up in trying to figure out just what caused Remus to make the best noises, the ones that sounded like he was in all kinds of pain. It was a rather heady feeling knowing that he was making Remus shiver and groan like that, making him lose a little of his vaunted control. Then he remembered that they really needed to get on with it, and blowing Remus had a more practical purpose at the moment--getting him as wet as possible before he tried to fuck Sirius quite literally into a magical overload.

Forgoing any sort of finesse, Sirius began to slurp at his cock noisily, not that Remus seemed to mind the difference. His hands fluttered uselessly at his sides until he made a desperate grab for Sirius' hair, as if to steady himself.

"Oh, God, Sirius. I never thought..." Remus groaned, thrusting his hips forward with a needy little moan.

Sirius pulled off with a pop, smirking as Remus whimpered. "Good, eh?" He didn't bother hiding the smugness in his voice. It was even more flattering that Remus didn't give him guff for it, just stared at him with dazed, half-lidded eyes as Sirius sat back on his heels. "You'd better hurry before it dries off."

"Oh..." Remus flushed red, but he sank to his knees in front of Sirius. This close Sirius could see his pupils blown wide and the little indents in his bottom lip where Remus had bitten down hard at some point. "Are you sure about this, Sirius?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Sirius kept his voice gruff to hide the shakiness he was afraid might betray his _slight_ apprehension. "Of course I am." He threaded his fingers through Remus' hair and pulled him in for one more kiss. "Let's see if _you_ can make me see stars.

Hot breath gusted over his face as Remus pulled, choking out a nervous laugh. He nodded, though his look of vague terror was back. "How?"

Stumped for a moment, Sirius stared back at him, then he shrugged. "You know what all the jokes are like, but since we don't have a desk for you to bend me over..." Sirius twisted around so that he was on his hands and knees in the center of the circle. Remus inhaled sharply, and Sirius felt himself begin to blush, spreading down his face and neck and even across his chest. He'd never felt so exposed before.

But then Remus was behind him, his hands settling gently on his hips before curving over the cheeks of his arse. Sirius tried not to tense when he felt Remus' cock ride up between them.

"Shh...it's okay."

He heard the words against his ear as Remus wrapped a hand around his stiff prick again and began stroking him back to full hardness. A moan spilled out before he could stop it.

"It's okay," Remus said again, quietly. "I want to hear you. I want to know you're...you're liking it."

His cock responded with a violent twitch. Remus stroked him repeatedly until Sirius was rocking his hips with the movement, unable to silence the sounds that he couldn't help making. He whimpered when Remus let go, but his hands were back on his arse and Sirius felt the head of Remus' cock nudge up against his hole. He held his breath as Remus pushed forward. It seemed like nothing was going to give, and then it popped past the ring of muscle so suddenly that Sirius hissed.

"Fuck," Remus gasped. "Are you all right?"

Throat too tight to speak, Sirius nodded. He heard Remus exhale slowly, and then he began pushing again, trying to ease forward. Sirius clenched his fingers, arms shaking a bit as his flesh fought the next centimeter that Remus managed. It was _so_ much, felt so huge and overwhelming and _strange_. Sirius wanted to fight it, but he knew he couldn't do that. A pained sound escaped his lips as Remus pulled back fractionally and pushed in again.

"Sirius." Remus' voice sounded strained, as well. "It hurts doesn't it? I can't...I can't do this."

"Do it!" Sirius said fiercely, shoving back without warning and crying out as pain flared deep inside him.

"Sirius! _Wait!_ " Remus dropped down over his back again, pinning his movements. "Wait..." Then his hand was back on Sirius' cock, working it quickly this time. His thumb brushing over the head with an expert twist that Sirius realized somewhere in the back of his mind was something that Remus must have done when he was bringing himself off.

The discomfort in his arse receded, despite the fact that Remus hadn't pulled out completely. He was still, though, except for the rapid stroking of his fist over Sirius' cock, and as Sirius got closer and closer to his climax the sensation of fullness actually began to transform into something erotic, pleasurable even.

"That's it. God, you sound...really really good, Sirius...sexy." Remus' voice went low, embarrassed, on the last word, but it was like a jolt to Sirius' groin. His hips bucked slightly as he came all over Remus' hand. He could feel his arse convulsing around Remus' cock, and it only added to the pleasure that was rolling through him. Only Remus' strangled groan as he pulled completely out of Sirius brought him back to the moment, and he made a belated sound of protest.

"Just..." Remus gasped. "Just a moment."

Sirius twisted his head around to look at him, and _fuck_ , Remus was slicking his cock with Sirius' own come, working it over the shaft while his eyes bored into his. Sirius dropped his head, bending his elbows so that his back arched, pushing his hips up higher. "Yeah, do it, Moony. Fuck me."

" _Sirius_." His strangled voice, thick with lust, made Sirius shudder. This had to be the magic working on them. Intent was everything. They wanted it to work, _needed_ it to work. They had powerful raw magic, therefore it _was_ working, a closed loop building up power and lust and need. That had to be it. He'd never felt so...unreservedly wanton before. Never _wanted_ to feel so out of control and vulnerable and _hungry_.

Rough hands tugged his hips back, digging deeply into his flesh, and then Remus took in a deep breath in what seemed a struggle to calm himself because his grip loosened a bit. Thumbs parted Sirius' cheeks and once again Remus was pushing in, slowly but inexorably. Sirius still had to pant against the fullness, the pressure, but it was easier this time. Because his orgasm had relaxed him, or his come had eased the way, he didn't know. It might have been the tingling prickle of magic he could feel connecting them, racing up and down his spine like lightning on a rod.

Whatever it was, he could feel himself opening up literally and metaphorically to Remus. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ "," he chanted as Remus fully hilted himself and began to pull back again. And Remus did just that. He started slowly, obviously worried for Sirius, but that quickly fell away as Sirius' words and moans and his own need compelled him to set a rhythm that was fast and deep.

"You're tight, Sirius," he moaned. "So tight and hot. You can't imagine..."

He could, though. He could feel it sparking through his nerve endings and blood. Remus feeding him the knowledge, the sensations of hot flesh and lust. The magic was rising in them both. His cock hardened again, a torturous delicious ache.

"You too, Remus." Sirius swallowed, wetting his dry, raspy throat. "Feel so good in me. Fucking me."

A shattered moan was Remus' only reply, but he sat back, shoving into Sirius with a series of rapid shallow thrusts that made something behind Sirius' eyes throw out spots of blinding white light. He couldn't even mutter a curse as the spikes of pleasure left him gasping. "Fuck _me_ ," he finally laughed wildly. "I did see stars."

"Oh, God, Sirius. I'm going to come. I'm going to _come_... _inside_ you." The stunned wonder in his voice was electrifying, and Sirius rocked back to meet his thrusts with a wild abandon that he hadn't ever imagined possessing.

"Come with me," Remus begged. "Come with me, Sirius."

Remus thrust deep once more, and they came together, Remus' teeth on Sirius' shoulder and his cock in hand once more. Sirius' vision flared brightly, turning everything negative shades of burnt orange. He moaned as Remus hauled him up to hold him against his chest, entwining their wand hands together. His other hand pressed against Sirius' thudding heart.

"On three," Remus said fiercely. "Blast it." He didn't need to wait for Sirius' nod to know that he was ready.

The magic twisted between and through them, visibly sparking in the air as they stared at the door.

"One...two...three."

" _Reducto_!"


End file.
